Non-volatile memory devices, such as universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices or removable storage cards, have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Flash memory devices can enhance data storage density and cost efficiency by storing multiple bits in each flash memory cell.
During a memory scrubbing operation at a memory location of a non-volatile memory, data is typically copied and moved to a different memory location. Before the data is moved, errors that may have accumulated in the data may be corrected by sending the data to an error correction coding (ECC) engine at a controller of the memory device. After the data is corrected, the data may be sent back to the non-volatile memory and stored to a different memory location at the non-volatile memory. Read or write performance of the memory device in response to a command to store user data to the non-volatile memory or to read user data from the non-volatile memory may be impacted by ongoing data transfer to and from the controller during a memory scrubbing operation.